1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the axle suspension of vehicles, in particular vehicles having large axle load spreads, such as in the case of tractors in agriculture.
2. Description of Related Art
These vehicles have an extremely varied range of applications. It would therefore be desirable for them to be able to travel greater distances very rapidly on improved roads. They should be able to travel safely and comfortably at a high speed and they should have a suspension adapted to this. On the other hand, they should be suitable for use over difficult terrain, have a good rolling stability with a good load distribution to the wheels for optimal utilization of the tractor power and to reduce the ground contact forces.
Conventional embodiments in the past have provided for the tractor to be designed so that a stable three-point support is created. The rear axle, which forms a two-point support through the support of the wheels, in combination with an oscillating front axle, which represents the third support point at the center of the axle, has a rigid design.
The three-point principle with a rigid axle permits very good operating conditions with good rolling stability in the field. In driving on the road, however, driving performance and driving comfort are limited by a rigid axle.